Different Worlds
by Aralain
Summary: Hermione makes a big mistake and now she and everyone of her time must deal with it. AN: You'll hear her story and how the others are dealing with her actions in the future. Revamped version of Look How the Hourglass Turns by Beware the Noble Heart
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione is spun into a world not her own. She still has to get home and what will she think of Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter now, in this time?

I think I started this a millennia ago, but I was blocked off of my own account. I got inspired suddenly to revise and completely revamp this story. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: nothing's mine, bliddy bladdy blu.

Hermione looked around, surprised at the difference between this room and all the others. It was a bit darker. She saw in the corner something that surprised her, thoroughly. It was an hourglass the size of a small child. She walked forward examined it and tried to lift it, but it was much too heavy, so she moved it with her wand to hover in front of her. The sands were running very low.

"Hermione no!" she heard a familiar voice shouting. She looked over to meet the eyes of Harry's godfather, Sirius, but as she did so, her power over the hourglass was broken and it fell. It broke at her feet, the sand covering her now deeply cut up feet. The pain was instant and did not go away.

A brilliant blue light blinded Hermione before everything faded to dark again.

She looked around at her new surroundings and decided that she was no longer in the Black Mansion, or was she? Everything about it seemed similar except the stubborn layer of dust was gone, and everything was different than it had been.

"A time-turner. How could I have been so bloody stupid?" she exclaimed, angry with herself for acting as such with something in the Black house, also surprised by her words. She should have known better. She reached into her pocket and found her wand. She couldn't stand, but knew that if she was back when she thought she was, being in muggle clothes would not be very brilliant. She concentrated hard and robes appeared on her, as she gripped her wand. Her knuckles were white. She heard footstep, so she waited, trying to ignore the pain in her legs.

She tried to apperate, once her mind cleared enough to think of it, but obviously the charms prevented it in this room. For once, she hated the accursed protections of the house of Black.

"What do we have here?" a cold voice hissed. She did not recognize that voice. She looked up, into the cold beady eyes of a young woman.

Hermione's heart almost stopped completely. It was Bellatrix Lestrange; she knew that face by heart and that was indeed she. She thought quickly and knew she had to make them believe she was one of them.

"Is there something you find so interesting, because staring at me is not helping me get to my feet," Hermione would have congratulated herself at the coldness in her voice had she not had to make up something else to say. "Bloody bastard James or something didn't have a wand so he resorted to throwing an array of water goblets and plates at me."

"Ah, and how did you know to come here after that little blunder?" Bellatrix said, suspiciously.

"I believe that's none of your business, but I shall tell you. I came here, because I heard that the Blacks have good connections with the dark lord. I need revenge... revenge on the Potters and I can't do it alone," the laced words spilled from her tongue creating and intricate design that she hoped she would remember.

"What business do you have with the Potters?" Bellatrix asked, the suspicion in her eyes fading, slowly.

"My business is my own, and you'll do well to remember that and take me to the master of this house," Hermione growled.

"What's your name, little witch?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'd watch your names, because my power is many times my size," Hermione snapped, holding up her wand, dangerously. For the first time, she was actually glad her wand was black. It just tipped off the look she was giving off.

Bellatrix glared into her hazel eyes for a moment daring her to back down. When Hermione didn't Bellatrix walked to her and knelt next to her. She pulled out her wand and healed the cuts with one spell. The pain ended instantly and Hermione attempted to rise gracefully, and almost fell over if she had not made a sudden shift of her weight.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her, but she just gave her a cold look. 'Shit, I'm about to willingly go up in front of Mr. Selius Black.' She shivered, which thankfully went unnoticed by Bellatrix.

As they walked through the halls, Hermione noticed the beauty that indeed did lie underneath the dust. It was a dark beauty but it was very elegant, to say the least.

"My uncle will be very pleased to accept your arrival..." she trailed off waiting for a name. I refrained from saying my own name. Somehow I felt as if I had to give another name for the new person I was creating.

"Alaira Howard," Hermione stated.

"I have never heard of Howard's in the pureblood community," Bellatrix said, snootily.

"I am not from a community. My family lives in solitude, a lazy bunch, mudblood lovers," Hermione hissed, wanting to hurl for saying it.

"I see, and you have been offended by which Potter?" Bellatrix inquired.

"More than one," Hermione nodded. For the quiet and evil person she was, Bellatrix sure was inquisitive.

Hermione was so angry with herself for touching the time-turner. She saw Sirius' desperation in his eyes when she turned to him. He was trying to protect her from it. She was sure that he knew where it would take her, or rather... when it would take her.

Hermione glanced at Bellatrix for a moment, then looked ahead. She had taken a mental picture of that gaunt face.

"What time of year is it, if you please. I think that bastard hit me in the head with a fork," Hermione said, staying in character.

"Winter, summer vacation for Hogwarts students. You look young enough to go there yourself. Seeing as you're not known by me, you may be a valuable spy at Hogwarts without any of that bloody order who call themselves, order of the parakeet or something like that. Hermione bit her tongue. Shouting out, "Order of the Phoenix, you bloody idiot," would not be good in this situation.

"Where are we going, not that I'd like you to think that I do not trust you," Hermione said, with sarcasm.

"He is in the main living room. You are quite fortunate; the dark lord is here at this very moment and shall be much obliged to greet you, I am sure," Bellatrix said, dryly.

Hermione's heart stopped completely in her chest, and her mind was painful with terror. She thought he would see through her charade if she were not careful. She fought the terrified emotions down deep in her and forced herself to stare ahead blankly. She would survive this house. No matter what, she had to get to Dumbledore, or... "James Potter is alive," she thought in realization. "I have to survive to save them!" was her last thought before she stepped into the dark room lit only by a fireplace, the room that would decide her survival in this past time...

Please review. I have a whole lot of chapters already written, but I will probably not write more if I don't get someone's inspirational words.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter two. Though I only had one reviewer and the same person put me on their author alert, I know there are more of you out there. Please read and enjoy. I would appreciate reviews. This chapter and longer is what you can expect from the rest of the story._**

Hermione stepped into the room, trying to calm her pounding heart. She had almost succeeded, but it picked up again when she saw a face that looked like the Sirius she knew, but it was older, more gaunt and sallow. It made her shiver to see his cold brown eyes, exactly the opposite of Sirius' warm, remorseful, and gentle ones that seemed to hold all the feeling that would fit in his heart, but this man's held no feeling at all.

"Who is this Belletrix?" the man asked, in a cool voice.

"She calls herself Alaira Howard," Belletrix said in a voice that did not sound very sure. "She seems to know much about us."

"I know very little of you. All that I know is that I am enemy to the Potters and I want my revenge. You can put me within reach of them," Hermione hissed. It was directed at the man she knew had to be Sirius' father, but she was glaring at Belletrix very intently.

Hermione moved her eyes to the man she was addressing and stared directly into his eyes though it almost made her shiver to think of those eyes and the cold heart behind them. Thankfully, she didn't have to employ occlumency because he didn't try to take a swim around her mind.

"What have done to you to invoke your anger so, child?" a cold, velvet voice said, from a chair facing the fire. A shiver ran up Hermione's spine at the voice she knew must be the dark lord's, but she covered it up expertly.

"I have my reasons, just as you have yours _Tom_," Hermione said darkly. Scott lunged at me for calling Voldemort Tom.

"Who do you work for?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders roughly. Hermione felt an uncharacteristic smirk rise on her face. For once, she wanted to break all reason, all of the things in her head, telling her not to say and do what she was about to.

"Albus Dumbledore you nosey prat. Release me, before I make you release me," Hermione ordered. Mr. Black leapt back, feeling her wand against his stomach. Her fear was thinly masked, as she backed out of the room, putting a barrier around herself as she went.

"She radiates with power, the same kind of power that flows in my veins. Come dear, you know it's a power that Albus Dumbledore is not great enough to understand," Hermione heard the voice of Voldemort. She began to tremble as she saw him stand. When he turned she let out a quiet gasp, his deformed face sending chills through her body.

"NO!" she screamed, the barrier blinking a vibrant red. "I WORK FOR NO ONE BUT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HE IS AND ALWAYS WILL REMAIN THE GREATEST WIZARD EVER TO BE BORN!"

"There is no way would she get through the barriers of the House of Black, if she isn't one of us!" Belletrix exclaimed, in shock.

Reinforcing the barrier, Hermione turned and bolted as fast as she could towards the door. She practically flew out of it.

"Hogwarts, I have to get to Hogwarts!" she thought to herself.

She held out her wand, and in seconds the Night Bus appeared. She backed away from the building, staring at Mr. Black as she practically fell into the arms of a young man who was surprised, but steadied her and led her onto the bus.

"Girl... what were you staring at?" the man asked.

Hermione looked at him and muttered, "You'd rather not know."

"All right," he nodded, accepting the answer. He sat her on the nearest bed to the front on the bus, and kept a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would calm her.

"Where are you headed darlin'?" the driver asked, gruffly.

"Uh, Hogwarts, sir," Hermione replied softly.

"Closest we can get you is Hogsmeade, my dear," the driver replied. "Will that be alright?" he asked.

"That's fine. I owe you much more already than you know," Hermione told him.

In fifteen seconds flat they were in Hogsmeade. "The three broomsticks," the driver announced.

"Thank you so much, how much do I owe you?" she asked, trying to find some coins in the bottom of her pocket.

"Nothing. We do not consent to let a damsel in distress pay us for our services. It was no trouble at all," the young man told her quickly, gaining a nod from the driver. He turned to lead her off the bus and they were both surprised to see the mask of a Death Eater staring back at them when the doors were opened.

He raised his wand directly at Hermione, who froze in shock. The spell was sent, but it was parried by the young man who had a hand on her arm. He pulled her back on the bus sending a spell back at the death eater, who tried to come onto the bus, sending an array of different spells at them.

"Ernie! Get us to Hogwarts!" the young man said, pulling Hermione out of the way of another spell before slamming the doors shut.

"Alright Matthew!" Ernie, the driver shouted back, starting the bus quickly

"Why are death eaters after you?" Ernie called as Hermione shrunk back into the corner of the bus, behind his seat.

She didn't know until the instant the death-eater through a curse at her how much this ordeal was tearing her apart with fear. She couldn't help herself from bursting into tears the second her back hit the wall of the bus. She slid down, tears streaming down her face, sobs racking through her chest.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Matthew, the young man muttered, staring out the window as they passed trees quickly.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study when he glanced out the window and saw the dark mark hovering over Hogsmeade. He leapt to his feet and ran out the door, down the stairs that moved with him and out into the hall. "SIRIUS!" he shouted.

"I know! I see it!" a voice called from the floor below.

"Albus!" two more voices shouted.

"It's the night bus!" Sirius called from the bottom of the stairs as the headmaster came with two professors running close behind him.

They ran out the door faster than anyone would have thought the professors capable of, but with Sirius in front. Sure enough as they got out, they saw the night bus waiting at the front doors.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need some help!" a muffled voice called, a male's.

"Who's that?" Minerva McGonagal asked, as they hurried after Sirius, who was the first on the bus.

"Mathew Johnson, graduated two years ago," Albus said, upon seeing him.

When his eyes fell upon the girl shrunk in the shadows, cowering in the corner, and pushing Matt away from him, he did not know what to call her, for he had no idea who she was.

"The Death Eaters are after her. One attacked by the three broomsticks, and when I got her back in safely she went to the corner and refused to move," Matt said, glancing back at the town they had moments-ago left.

Minerva tried to go to her, but she let out a squeaking noise and shuffled away, and did the same with Alberto Spring and Albus. She was nervous and scared, skittishly pulling herself away from any contact.

"Sirius?" Albus glanced at him, hoping he could do something. Sirius was staring at her oddly. He glanced at the forest and people with masks stood there, walking slowly towards them. They were running out of time and had to get her inside the safety of Hogwarts. Death eaters didn't attack Hogwarts. They must have had a very good reason for doing so now.

Sirius did not rush to her as the others had done. He got on his knees next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently. He slowly placed a hand on her other shoulder and turned her to look at him. Her hazel eyes met his and she lunged herself into his arms. He was completely taken by surprise, but wrapped his arm around her nonetheless. He put is other arm beneath her knees and lifted her without much difficulty.

He turned back to Albus and nodded to he and the other professors, who hastened off the bus ahead of him, and all three at the same time put up a barrier that stopped the spells that were sent forward when she came into view. Sirius ran her into the castle, Matt right behind him, while Ernie drove away, to get the bus out of danger.

"What's her name?" Sirius asked.

"She didn't tell us," Matt said, shakily, glancing back at the professors, standing at equal intervals they held their wands up, creating a barrier.

"Where'd you pick her up?" Sirius demanded.

"On the streets in London a bad part of London; it was very shabby she was staring back and holding her wand facing the gap between two buildings as if something were there!" Matt snapped back as Sirius' voice rose exponentially

"What was the street name?" Sirius shouted.

"Grim something," Matt said, unsure.

"Black Manor," Sirius hissed, cursing under his breath.

"Watch her," Sirius ordered, setting her gently on the ground just inside the door.

He ran out to Albus. "She was at Black Manor Albus. She must have escaped or something, with what that guy says," Sirius shouted, over the shouts of spells and their colliding with the barrier.

"Does she have a name?" Albus asked.

"No, he doesn't know her name," Sirius replied.

He called to the death eaters. "We know you want the girl and you know you're not going to get through our barrier, so just leave!"

"The girl, so you do not know her?" hissed the unmistakable voice of Voldemort. He walked into view from among his death eaters.

"Why would we?" Sirius demanded.

"When she was trying to get away, all she kept babbling about having to get to you, singing praises to you, a despicable muggle-loving wizard, implying that your power was greater than mine. She actually believes she will be able to defy me, when we all know she will be my servant soon. Her ambition for power is undeniable," Voldemort smirked with his thin white lips.

Matt shouted something, causing Sirius to turn quickly. The girl was walking out of the castle, firmly placing one foot in front of the other, biting her lip as tears still tracked down her face.

"I will forever be on Albus Dumbledore's side. I would die before joining you!" the girl shouted. "LUMIONUS TONAMIS!" she screamed, holding her wand, pointed at Voldemort. It hit him and actually threw him back and to the ground. He did not move. The death eaters scurried in fright, grabbing him and running.

The spell took so much out of the girl that she fell to her knees, dropping her wand and seconds later, dropped completely unconscious. It was Professor Alberto Spring, who caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"Professor, what just happened?" Sirius just asked, thoroughly shaken, his eyes lifting to Albus, who was staring at the girl in shock.

"I do not know," Albus said, incredulously.

"But..." Minerva trailed off. In all her life she had never thought to hear those words from the lips of Albus Dumbledore.

"This is astonishing," Alberto mumbled, his voice raspy. "Sirius lad, I'm not as strong in my old age; lift her up, will you, eh?" Alberto asked. Sirius did as he was told and turned to the castle.

"Get her to the hospital room. I'll examine her myself," Albus stated.

"Matthew, you should really get back to the Night Bus. I'm sorry to say that I will have no information on what just occurred until she awakens, upon which time I will contact Ernie and yourself," Albus said. Matthew nodded shakily and walked to the bus a short ways away.

"She's so small and pale, Albus. How can such a frail girl produce a spell that powerful, more powerful than anything you have yet to throw at Voldemort?" the young Professor Minerva McGonagal asked, incredulously.

"I do not know, Minerva; I myself don't understand this," Albus stated, following Sirius glumly into the school, the two other professor directly behind them.

_**Please just say a word or two at least. I would really like some input into this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**If you are just catching up or something, review anyways, because I always like your opinions, k?**_

"So, are you done hiding in corners?" a soft voice asked. Hermione looked quickly to the door. It was Albus Dumbledore and to her eyes there wasn't the least bit of difference in his face, but there was in his blue eyes. The normally crystal-clear color seemed even clearer now.

"I cannot explain my actions, only that they are not like me," Hermione mumbled.

"Indeed and what are you like? Obviously you are like the many girls who find Sirius Black appealing, but..." Albus was cut off by Hermione's short chuckle.

"Please, tell me what humors you so I may join you in your laughter," Albus said, curiously.

"Indeed, you have confirmed what Harry and Ron have insisted for quite a long time," Hermione said, softly.

"Who are Harry and Ron and what have they so insisted?"

"They are my very best friends and have insisted that Sirius Black was a lady's man back in his day, but he does not seem like that now, or then or when I am from," Hermione tried to explain.

"When? You are not from our time?" Albus questioned.

"Yes, I am from your time, Professor, but not this time. Could you tell me the year?" Hermione asked, pushing the blankets off of her. She hated the hospital wing and would happily be out as quickly as possible.

"It is 1986," Albus stated, still confused.

"I am from the next generation, professor, a very dark future," Hermione said. "Or a future that is becoming dark."

"You have been sent here to help us?" Albus asked.

"If stupidity is fate, then yes," Hermione sighed.

"So, you have come here by accident?" Albus questioned.

"I meddled with something in the Black House that I should never have touched. Sirius, of my time, attempted to save, well more stop me, but it had already been done," Hermione mumbled, resting her head in her hands and rubbing her eyes, lightly.

"That is why you latched on to him when you saw him. He was the only friendly face you saw," Albus said.

"I do not know why I did that, but I assure you that can't be the reason. I know you and Professor McGonagall as well," Hermione sighed.

"What happened before I fainted anyways? It feels like a truck has rammed into me," Hermione mumbled.

"Ah, that is something that only you can tell me," Albus said. "You are tired and should get your rest."

"No, I have too much to do. Until I know a way to get back I have to prepare you to change what happens to the Potters in the future. If I am to be here, I might try to change what should not have happened, and hope that it does not affect the future, terribly," Hermione stood.

"James Potter?" Sirius' voice reached Hermione's ears, coming from the doorframe. He had appeared a moment before. There was a handsome young man at his side, sandy hair falling in his face. Hermione was surprised to recognize him as Remus Lupin.

"Yes, James Potter is a main person to suffer if I do not do something. You suffer more, though, in your own right," Hermione said.

"Did they tell you of a plan when you were in the Black House?" Sirius asked. He obviously hadn't heard the part of her being from the future.

"That could be said. It was in the Black House that I come to know completely of your friend's fate," Hermione said. "It is of no consequence to you, Sirius, you can't do anything but know that you and Remus are James' truest friends and no one else can take your place."

Sirius stared at her for a moment, calculatingly, looking at Remus, a bit surprised that she knew him. He thought he heard hinting in her voice, but it was gone as quickly as it had come and she was brushing past him.

"Oh andHermione you must be sorted, for you will be attending Hogwarts this year, in seventh year correct?"

"How did you know that? How do you know my name, anyways?" Hermione turned quickly to stare at him, open-mouthed from the corridor.

"Ah, your mind is very open, my dear. You should practice your Occlumency, because I didn't have to try to hear you thoughts. They're leaking out," Albus smiled, mischievously. "Also, you were holding something in your pocket a moment ago. I assumed it was a pin of some sort... a Head Girl pin, correct? That means that you must be a seventh year."

"Lily Evans is our head girl, but you'll certainly be allowed to enter your seventh year," Albus said, walking past her then Sirius and Remus, whistling a chirpy tune.

"Does that man ever lose good spirits?" Hermione said, sounding miffed, as she stared after the headmaster.

"It doesn't seem like he does. How do you have a Head Girl pin if Lily is the Head Girl?" Remus asked.

"And how do I not know you?" he questioned.

"Just a bit of a mix up I suppose." Hermione shrugged standing, turning and walking straight towards where she hoped Minerva's office was still located. She made it there incredibly quickly, hoping Remus and Sirius would not be suspicious at her fast speeds. She knocked on the door, quickly.

"Ah, young mystery girl," Minerva smiled at her, as she opened the door.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

"Minerva McGonagall, Minerva, if you please," Minerva said, calmly.

"It will be Professor McGonagall, for the headmaster has decided that I will be attending. I needed to ask you a favor," Hermione said.

"Yes?" Minerva frowned.

"Professor Dumbledore would not tell me what happened before I fainted. All I remember was being behind the wall where Sirius had left me and that there was a lot of shouting," Hermione stated.

"Oh, goodness. I could not tell you how you did what you did dear, but in you... You did not seem to be out of your unstable state, but you were stumbling towards us and we all turned to look at you. You-know-who said that you wouldn't be able to defy him and you replied declaring your everlasting loyalty to Albus, before shouting a spell with more power than I have ever seen," Minerva still seemed stunned thinking about it. "It rendered Voldemort unconscious, Miss Granger," she whispered.

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened like saucers and she felt lightheaded. "How did I...?" she trailed off. "There must be some mistake. I... I couldn't have done that. It must have just been something that..." Hermione couldn't find an explanation. For the first time in her life, Hermione was lost for even a small theory. Hermione was completely and utterly speechless.

_**You read it, so review it! Otherwise how am I to continue? Sighs… Thanks a lot Fairy Love and yes, I always have those little typos that I don't really correct after its all said and done. I get a bit lazy.**_


End file.
